Kitsune no Kaizoku
by KuroTenshi177
Summary: "Travel the seven seas and document your journey, this shall be your test. Remember, do not to let the outsiders know of your heritage... at all costs." This is the task I was assigned and this is what I must do or I shall lose more than I bargained for.
1. Memories

The seagulls called out to each other as I lay on the grass near the cliff side. It was quite a secluded area so I did not have to worry about any one discovering me, or my unique features. Beside me laid a porcelain mask of a fox with intricate designs painted on it. My black robe was chafing against my skin as I reached underneath my shirt and pulled out the magatama that was given to me by my friend so long ago. But despite the passage of time it seemed to me that that day was only yesterday.

_**(Flashback Start)**_

"Aka its time" Ryu whispered from the other side of the room divider.

"I'm coming" I replied carefully rising to my feet trying not to disturb the table where the three sacred treasures laid. I always enjoyed learning about the true history of the world and these three relics were items that were created long before the Void Era. Silently I slid the screen door open to meet Ryu outside the shrine.

"Akakakushi-sama" a weathered voice called out. Ryu and I turned to face the elderly speaker.

"Elder Kiseki it is an honor to meet you" I slightly bowed. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

"The Council of Nine is ready to see you, milady"

"Thank you for alerting me I'll arrive shortly. Now come Ryu," I said turning to my childhood friend and confidant. "We mustn't keep the Great Nine waiting any longer."

"Yes milady" Ryu replied leading me to the council cambers deep within the Akuma-yō Jihi Palace.

* * *

"Akakakushi, daughter of Kurama step forward"

I silently took a breath before entering the council cambers and come face to face with nine of the most powerful and wisest youkai on Youkai Island. Entering the room I was quickly stifled by the strong youki that these ancient beings were passively releasing.

"Fox child we will not ask again now step forward," growled the shadowy form of a tanuki. Not wanting to anger these beings I hastily moved forward.

"Akakakushi, daughter of Kurama" the shadowy figure of a small badger began.

"It is time that you have had your coming to age ceremony. As you know each Youkai must partake in their coming to age ceremony unless they be stripped of their powers and intellect and left as nothing more than a bloodthirsty beasts. Akakakushi, you who are heir to the Kitsune clan must undergo your coming to age ceremony immediately."

"Due to your lineage" the Weasel's shadow spoke "your coming to age ceremony will be much harder and grueling than any normal youkai's."

The shadow of a great horned shark continued next, "It will be your duty to travel all the oceans of this world and document your journey. The difficult part this journey will be that you cannot reveal your status of yokai to the outside world. Those outside of this island look down on our kind, before we found this island we were hunted down and killed by those who suffered at the hands of our shamed kin."

I recalled my past history lessons on the fall of youkai. If I revealed to the outside world that youkai still existed then nothing would stop the genocide of my people.

"How will I disguise myself from the outsiders Great Lords? I could use my illusions to hide my ears and tail but if this journey is as long as I have perceived it to be then I will quickly tire from holding the illusion and would not have the strength to protect myself from the outsiders."

"Do not worry child," the soft voice of a feline answered. "We will provide you with a cloak and mask to hide your identity"

"I will sew my illusion seals within the cloak and mask so that as long as you wear at least one of them your features that mark you as a kitsune youkai will not be noticed" the gruff voice of a dog supplemented.

"And even if one of those pathetic outsiders do see your defining features I will give you some of my most deadliest poison that you can use against them" crowed the shadow of a rooster.

"Most deadliest poison" hissed the eighth shadow. "Your poison barely even worked against Shukaku during the great wars. Besides why are we even aiding this child with her test? If she cannot complete it on her own then she should just perish. The weak do not deserve to live after all."

"Silence" growled the ninth voice. "You of all beings know of the evil that can possesses mankind's hearts and what such evil can bring upon us if she fails and reveals the location of this island."

"But of course my King, I just did not want to be accused of favoritism after all"

"More like you would hope that the king's legacy would fail her test and disgrace his majesty through her failure" supplied the tanuki.

"Oh Shukaku, if I didn't know better I would say you would like a rematch against me and my summoned spirits." The tanuki softly growled at the evil snake

"Enough" roared a giant fox. The camber became deathly silent at the King's command. "Yamata no Orochi, Shukaku, the wars are over. As according to the oath we took when founding this island none of the nine will attack each other. Put aside your petty differences and let us focus on the matter at hand, understood."

"Yes milord" they both answered.

"Now on to business, Akakakushi your coming of age ceremony will consist of you traveling out into the outsider's world and documenting all you have witnessed. You will sail the seven seas: North, South, East, and West Blue along with the rest of Grandline and its two Calm Belts. My advice for you is to start with the Calm Belts, as they are the hardest to travel through normal means. Also avoid the Marines. They have banned the knowledge of the Void Era from their own kind and if they discover that you know this knowledge they will hunt you down and not only kill you but eradicate the island from which you hail from. Do you understand?"

"Yes milord" I replied.

"Isonade will provide you with transportation through the Calm Belts but afterwards you are on your own" growled the fox. "Now return to the Inari Shrine and prepare for your journey. The moment the sun rises you will begin your journey."

"Understood milord" I bowed before leaving the chambers. Ryu was waiting for me at the entrance to the Akuma-yō Jihi Palace.

"So what did the old hags and bastards want from you?"

"RYU," I shouted slapping him playfully.

"Oi, watch it will ya. But seriously Aka, what did they want?"

"It was about my coming of age ceremony," I answered.

"Okay, no big deal so what do you have to do? When I did it I had to find and eat some rare crappy flower that blooms on the top of the mountain" Ryu reminisces. "Of course that's dangerous in its self because the mountain is Sokou's domain and you never know what poisons he has up there. I swear he gave me a heart attack. One moment he says that this leaf was the thing I was looking for then he is apologizing saying that it was a tomato leaf. At first I didn't see what was so bad about that. Bad, bad doesn't even describe the horror. Did you know?" He asked turning to me "that tomato leaves have the same properties as nightshade? NIGHTSHADE!" He yelled throwing up his arms. "He basically told me that I ate nightshade! Then I find out later that he was screwing with me and it was only a normal leaf from a flower, the crazy old bird."

I just stood there watching until Ryu until he stopped ranting and his face returned to its normal color. "Are done with your mental breakdown," I asked, hiding my smile behind my hand.

He sighed slumping forward. "Yes Aka, I'm done."

"Alright, my test isn't as terrifying" I giggled at his glare. "But it is long, I could very well be gone for years."

"That long" he asked surprised. "I've heard that sometimes youkai are assigned longer tests, but majority of those who are assigned those types of tests fail. Is your dad trying to make you fail?"

"Not my dad as so much as certain members of the council"

"Yamata no Orochi" he asked.

"Exactly"

"Damn it" he hissed, "Oji-san is being an idiot again."

"His words were, if she cannot complete it on her own then she should just perish. The weak do not deserve to live after all." I answered in my best impression of the eight-tailed snake.

"Bastard" Ryu bit out.

"True, but you shouldn't hate you uncle."

"I know I know but its hard not to. Anyways when are you supposed to leave" Ryu questioned, quickly changing the subject.

"At sunrise, doesn't give me enough time to pack much does it?"

"No it doesn't. I better let you go so you can get packed but before you leave come visit me, I have something to give you okay."

"Alright Ryu, I promise I'll stop by. I'll see you the first thing in the morning, good night." Passing under the torii gates before the Inari Shrine I walk back to my small room and quickly pack the things that will be necessary on my journey before going to bed.

The decedents of Sokou cried out early before the break of dawn. I glanced one more time at my home before hefting my pack across my shoulders and passing under the Inari Shrine tori gates. Silently I walked down the quiet market street, later passing other sacred places such as the Ryoanji Temple, the Kofukuji Temple, and the ever famous Ise Shrine whose forests protects and shelters us from the elements that constantly assault the island and surrounding ocean.

Upon reaching the west coast I looked up at the Saiji, sister to the Toji which guards the east coast while the north and south are protected by the sea cliffs. By the shore a giant Sea King waits to transport me through the Calm Belts.

"Aka" I heard my name cried.

Turning around I spot Ryu haphazardly running down the steep hill before tripping on his own tail and rolling the rest of the way.

"Aka" he cried once more. "Before you leave I have something to give to you" he stated before rummaging through his knapsack. "Ah, here it is" He grinned pulling out the small object.

I was stunned with his offering. At first I thought it was going to be something useless like jewelry or something, instead he pulls out a magatama. It wasn't just any ordinary magatama though, it was the Yasakani no Magatama one of the three sacred treasures.

"W-why are you giving this to me, you know how important this is" I almost screamed at him, almost.

"Well I know how obsessed you are with the sacred treasures," he said cutting off my indignant squawk.

"I couldn't give you the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi because not only do you not know how to wield an epic sword like that, let alone any sword, I doubt that Uncle would be thrilled that you had the sword that was forcefully taken out of his body by Lord Susanoo." I grimaced at the thought of that.

"And there is no way you would be able to carry the Yata no Kagami, that mirror is just way too big despite its usefulness." I had to agree with Ryu despite the fact that the Yata no Kagami reflects the truth of every object and person it sees I doubt I wanted to carry a solid metal mirror that was eight hands wide.

"That only left the Yasakani no Magatama, not only is it easy for you to carry and hide, with its status as the lesser treasure people wont make a big deal out of it missing, besides just replace it with another magatama and no one will notice the difference."

"Not notice the difference," I asked in disbelief. "Ryu" I hissed. "The Yasakani no Magatama is not only one of the few surviving jewels that Lady Tamanoya no Mikoto created. Not only that this particular magatama which is infused with great spiritual powers, was worn by what the ningen and youkai called at the time the Kono Yo no Kyuseishu when he defeated and sealed the Great Jubii."

"Okay, okay so the gem is a little bit important" he waved off.

"A little bit" I hissed.

"Okay, okay so a lot. But what good is it gonna do here, hmm. All its gonna do is gather dust sitting on that stupid table. I'd rather it be put to good use. Besides you don't know what you'll encounter out there. I'd feel better if you at least had one sacred item from one of the temples to help you out."

"I understand carrying a item blessed with sacred power would help me while on my journey, but one of the sacred treasures" I whispered.

"Nothing but the best for my Aka" he replied.

"Jerk" I muttered.

"Now you better get going. Jishin, if I remember his name correctly is probably already getting impatient with you."

"Alright, alright already I'm going" I replied hiding the strung magatama beneath my clothes. Jumping onto Jishin's back I turned to Ryu. "Try not to burn down the forest while I'm gone okay."

"Hey that only happened once and it was only several young trees not the whole forest," he shouted while Jishin began to head out.

"I'll see you in several years" I shouted before becoming swallowed by the fierce storms that surrounded the island

_**(Flashback End)**_

That was several years ago indeed. I've already sailed both of the Calm Belts as well as West Blue, North Blue, and South Blue. I have currently found myself on a small little island out in the middle of East Blue. I need to find myself a ship that is heading out for not only the Grand line but also the New World, and then I'll finally be able to go home.

* * *

Author Notes / Definitions.

Magatama: curved, comma-shaped beads that appear in prehistoric Japan from the final Jomon period through the Kofun period. These beads are often described as jewels and were made of primitive stone and earthen materials in the early period, but by the end of the Kofun period they were made almost exclusively of jade. Originally they served as jewelry but later became ceremonial and religious objects.

The Three Sacred Treasures: Also known as the Imperial Regalia of Japan. Currently the Yasakani no Magatama is stored at the Kashiko-dokoro. The Yata no Kagami is said to be housed in the Ise Shrine, although no one can verify this. And the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi originally named the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi was lost when the Taira clan threw both the mirror and sword into the Kanmon Straits.

The Council of Nine: My take on the nine Bijuu of the Japanese Bijuu Legends. There is

Shukaku the Tanuki (Ichibi)

Nekomata the Neko (Nibi)

Isonade the Horned Shark (Sanbi)

Sokou the Rooster (Yonbi)

Houkou the Dog (Gobi)

Raijuu the Weasel (Rokubi)

Kaku the Badger (Shichibi)

Yamata no Orochi the snake (Hachibi)

Kyuubi no Yoko or Kurama the Fox (Kyuubi)

Youkai: Supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore. Often these creatures possess animal features. In this story however I am using the term youkai as a replacement for demon.

Youki: The powers of a supernatural being. In this story I am translating it as demonic powers.

Akuma-yō Jihi Palace: Originally called Akuma Tame Jihi, its translation is supposed to mean Mercy for Demon. If this translation is incorrect blame Google translate, not me.

Yes it is true; tomato leaves have the same properties as nightshade.

Oji-san: Translation for Uncle, if incorrect then blame Google translates instead of me.

Torri gates: Traditional Japanese gate most commonly found at the entrance of or within a Shinto shrine, where it symbolically marks the transition from the profane to the sacred.

Inari Shrine: Shrine dedicated to the god of rice, success and prosperity. Kitsune or foxes are said to be the messengers of Inari.

Ryoanji: Peaceful Dragon Temple. In reality it is located in northwest Kyoto, Japan.

Kofukuji: One of the "Four Great Temples" of the Nara period. Is actually located in Nara, Japan.

Ise Shrine: Also known as the Grand Shrine of Ise. The shrine has long been sacred, due to its forests of sacred cypress trees. The actual shrine is located in the city of Ise in southern Honshu, Japan.

Saiji and Toji: Toji means Eastern Temple. It was established by imperial edict in 796 AD and named Kyo-o-gokoku-ji; Toji was built to guard the city it resided in. It is more commonly known as Toji because it once has a partner called Saiji or Western Temple. Toji currently resides in the city center of Kyoto, Japan.

Susanoo: the god of storms and brother to Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun, and Tsukuyomi, the goddess of the moon. Susanoo defeated the Yamata no Orochi through trickery. With the Yamata no Orochi dead Susanoo cut each of his heads and tails. While cutting his tails Susanoo discovered the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi in its body. In my story however the eight-tailed bijuu did not die and later escaped from Susanoo before the god could kill him. Yamata no Orochi took the sword later from one of Susanoo's descendants.

Tamanoya no Mikoto: The jewel making deity in Japanese mythology. This deity remains the god of magatama, glasses, and cameras. Is also known as Ame no Futodama no mikoto

Kono Yo no Kyuseishu: Translation - Savior of this World. This is another title that the Sage of Six Paths, or Rikudo Sennin, received in the story of Naruto. Yes this story will have elements of Naruto in it although it shouldn't have many if any of the characters in it.

Akakakushi: Means Hidden Red. I named this character after Shikata Akiko's opening song for the game Akaya Akashiya Ayakashino also known as AkaAka, which is where I got Akakakushi's nickname Aka.


	2. Dealing with Devils

"I am known as Captain Usopp!"

Quickly sitting up I snatched my mask and placed it over my face before peering over the bushes to see what the commotion is about. Standing at the cliff edge a little way away was a long nosed boy whose curly hair was tied back with a bandana. Slung across his shoulder was a kaki colored messenger bag. He seemed to be yelling down at three people who happen to dock on the beach.

"It's best if you don't try to attack this village, because my eighty million men are not going to forgive you." At that moment several flags popped out of the bushes

I had to stifle my snickering. Eighty million men, there wasn't even five, just one bragging teen and three scared kids who were pulling several ropes that were tied to numerous flags to make it look like there was more people.

"Sugoi" cried the raven headed boy wearing the straw hat.

"You're lying," muttered the red headed woman casting a withering gaze at the laughing boy in the straw hat.

"Waa! I've been caught!" Long nose cried.

"See, you said it yourself" she deadpanned.

"What, he really doesn't have eighty million men" cried the straw-hat boy.

"Only you would fall for such a ridiculous lie Luffy," muttered the third man who was wearing three swords.

"I see, Shishishi! You're so funny" the newly christened Luffy exclaimed.

_Why did this lying boy seem so familiar? What did he say his name was again? Ucop, Udrop, no that wasn't it. Oh that's right, Usopp, such an odd name. Oh now I remember Usopp is the town's resident liar. He is always going on about pirates. These three must be pirates as well, working under Buggy the Clown. Although they look a little bit too normal to be part of his crew. Its not that I have anything against Buggy, besides his outrageous costumes and annoying voice, but Buggy made it clear that he wasn't heading to Grand line and I need to board a ship that is heading in that direction. Oh well, even if these people are not apart of Buggy's crew I still wouldn't be able to sneak aboard their ship without their noticing, its way too small. I'll just have to wait until a slightly bigger ship comes to Syrup Village._

Picking up my knapsack I turned my back on the liar and newcomers and headed into town. It is about time I get something to eat anyways. Maybe I could stop at that small tavern called Meshi.

* * *

Despite it being a small village that hardly gets travelers the Meshi tavern was quite crowded. The pub was filled with lighthearted chatter and savory foods. Sipping on my sake I listened as a group of four slide into the booth behind me.

"So, you're looking for companions and a big ship for your big adventure." My hidden ears perked up at this.

"Yup" cried the too happy voice that I have come to acquaint with the straw-hat boy Luffy.

"Sorry to say but there is no place around here that you could get a boat, this is a small village after all."

I went back to nursing my drink. I already knew that there were no lumber yards around here to build boats, besides I couldn't afford a boat of my own let alone sail one by myself.

"What about that mansion up at the top of the hill, they may have a ship." The green haired swordsman asks.

"You stay away from there!" Usopp jumps out of his seat slamming his hand on the tabletop. _What's eating him?_ I slyly glance over my shoulder.

"Uh, um I-I'm going to be late I'll t-talk to you guys later okay," He shouts running out of the bar.

"What's eating him" the green haired one questions.

"I don't know but he is hiding something and we're going to find out what. Come on Luffy, Zoro." The red head starts for the door.

"B-but Nami the meeeaaat" wines Luffy.

"Come on" Nami growls dragging Luffy by the back of his shirt. But before they left the tavern Luffy's arm stretched back into the room only to grab a platter full of meat before disappearing out the door.

I sat there looking at where the three travelers and the platter of meat were only moments ago before glancing at my bottle of sake.

"Oh well" I finished off my bottle before paying for my meal and heading out after them. If they do find a boat then maybe I could sneak aboard and judging by their conversation they are most likely headed for Grand line.

* * *

"Klahador" a feminine voice screamed.

Following the loud voices I came across the newcomers, the liar and two other people. The first was a young girl who was leaning out of the second story window. The second was a well-dressed man wearing a pair of glasses. For some reason he seems familiar and not in the good way.

"Shut up" Usopp yelled as he punched the well-dressed man.

"I'm proud that my dad was a pirate," Usopp continued. "I'm proud that he was a brave warrior of the sea!"

"Kukuku, a brave warrior of the sea. What a joke." Klahador stood back up. "Your nothing but the product of a barbarian."

"Don't you dare insult my father" Usopp screamed grabbing that man's collar readying to punch him once more.

"Stop it! Usopp-san don't hurt him," the young girl shouted down from the second floor.

Usopp stopped mid punch and glanced up at the young woman.

"Please don't hurt him," she repeated. "Klahador is not a bad person."

"Get out of here and never come back" the man I have come to know as Klahador said, removing Usopp from his person.

"I understand" Usopp replied before leaving the grounds.

The others left as well but I decided to glance back at the man named Klahador. He was standing stark still only readjusting his glasses with the heel of his hand. _Wait! No way!_

I recognize him all right. No one but that man ever adjusts his glasses with the hill of his hand. That cruel, evil, calculating man: Captain Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates. No wonder I didn't first recognize him. The paper said that the marines already captured and executed Captain Kuro. He must have somehow faked his death or more likely had someone take his place on the executioner's block. If he is here, especially under the guise of a loving but stern butler, than he is planning something sinister. I just hope that that girl and those close to her will be safe. But that is probably wishful thinking. Kuro is known for getting whatever he wants through whatever means necessary.

_Maybe I should warn them_. I quickly shrugged of the errant thought and continued down the road. After all, I don't want to be here when all chaos breaks loose. _Wait! There is no boat. Ah dang it! ..._ _Maybe Klahador isn't Kuro, after all the marines did execute him. Maybe it was his nice twin brother or something. _I thought continuing down the dirt road.

"One, Two, Jango."

I glanced across the fence to see three kids and a weirdo passed out on the ground while both Nami and Zoro stared at the unexceptional hypnotist.

_No doubt about it, that's Jango all right: Captain Kuro's right hand man. This proves that Klahador is in fact Kuro._

Quickly walking off I decided to go warn Usopp and Luffy, after all Usopp actually lives on this island and it seems that the others follow the straw-hat boy Luffy. _I just hope I find them in time._

* * *

_Oh no_. Coming to the cliff side I noticed that Usopp wasn't around and what's more that poor Luffy kid fell off the cliff. Jumping down from the cliff I walked towards the corpse of the young boy.

"And he died so young" I whispered closing my eyes and bowing my head.

"Zzzz…..Zzzz….."

"Huh?" my hidden ears twitched at the soft sound.

"Zzzz…..Zzzz….." Turning my head to the boy I checked his pulse.

"The idiot is asleep," I deadpanned.

"Snore…..Meaaat!"

"And dreaming about meat," I sweat dropped.

"Meat!" Luffy cried sitting up suddenly.

"Ack!" I scrambled back as fast as possible, far away from the meat-crazed boy. Quickly rifling through my knapsack I looked for the vial Sokou gave me before a shadow overcame me. Slowly glancing up the boy Luffy was mere inches away from my face, staring at me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Um, I am a figment of your imagination created from your subconscious mind after you fell of the cliff." I hastily answered hoping he would buy the lame explanation.

"Oh… so you're a mystery person!" He declared.

"Uh, yea-ah. Yes, yes! I'm a mystery person!" I silently deadpanned at the stupidity of this kid.

"Sugoi! Hey mystery person, join my crew!"

"Wha?"

"I said join my pirate crew! We'll go on amazing adventures and I'll become the Pirate King!" Luffy announced grinning widely.

I could only stare at this kid. This immature, innocent looking kid just declared that he was going to sail the most dangerous sea in the world and become the King of the Pirates by finding the treasure former Pirate King's great treasure known as One Piece. Hundreds have died on this expedition, hundreds who were better trained, better equipped, and a whole lot smarter. But for some reason beyond my knowledge I felt as if he could make it. Ludicrous, I know. But the feeling still remained. _It doesn't matter if he becomes Pirate King or not, he is headed for Grand Line and offered me a ride. Provided that I join his crew. I could always join his crew, for the moment, and leave later. But I don't want to make this easy for the kid. How about a little test? Just to see how dedicated he is to this dream of his. _

"No" I answered.

"Huh, why not?" he questioned.

"Because I'm not real" I smiled behind my mask.

"Yes you are, your right in front of me!"

"I'm real but not really real."

"So you're a mystery person!"

"We've already been over this" I sighed looking at his grinning face.

_Dear lord, how stupid is this kid?_ "Look, what you see right now is an illusion," I grinned. "You will have to find the real me in order for me to join your crew. You have until you leave this island. If you can't find the real me by then you owe me a favor for wasting my time."

"But if I find you then you'll join my crew?" Luffy probed.

"Yes, but I'll warn you the real me is hidden very well."

"Yosh! I'll find you and then make you join my crew," Luffy laughed.

"You are getting ahead of yourself now. First go find your friends. They have been looking for you and word on the wind says that there is going to be so trouble soon."

"That's right that butler is actually a pirate captain and he is going to attack the village. I got to tell the others!"

"Well hurry" I said pushing him a little. "You don't want your friends to get in trouble now."

"Yeah, I'll find you later after I kick that no good butler's butt" Luffy cried before stretching his arm and grabbing one of the tree branches on top of the cliff. A second later he was gone.

I looked back and forth between the tree branch and the area Luffy occupied moments ago. "I know for a fact that was wasn't drunk then. What the heck is he? And what the heck did I get myself into?"


	3. Kits vs Cats

_Where are they?_

I glace at my surroundings once more to see if Luffy and his gang arrived yet but the stretching boy and his friends were nowhere to be seen. There was just a picturesque cove surrounded by outcroppings. And sailing out from behind one of those outcroppings was the bloody Black Cat Pirate's ship. Even from my perch at the edge of the woods I could hear their excitement at the soon to be blood bath.

_And humans say we Yokai are bloodthirsty animals_. I shook my head in despair. _Maybe the kid got scared and high tailed it out of here. So much for our future Pirate King._ I thought in distaste.

"Captain, there are two strange boats over there." One of the Black Cat's crew yelled.

Glancing over at the very edge of the cove, hidden partly by the outcroppings were definitely Luffy's boats.

_Okay so the kid didn't leave. If he didn't leave where is he? He said that he was going to kick their butts. They couldn't have…_

"You!" a nasally called out.

Looking down I noticed Usopp standing there his slingshot at the ready.

"If you don't want to die you had better get out of this village! I am captain Usopp and I have been waiting for you, I have already planned to fight you!"

"The kid is going to die" I muttered face palming.

"You, you're the kid that overheard our plan. What do you want?" Jango growled staring straight at Usopp. _At least I think he was staring at Ussop, its kind of hard to tell when he is wearing those shades. Unimportant at the moment Aka, just pay attention._

"This is your last warning! If you don't dive up now my crew of a billion will destroy you!"

"That's a lie," muttered one of the crew.

_You think? Only someone completely stupid would believe that._ I deadpanned.

"What? One Billion?" Jango screeched, shaking in his boots.

_I rest my case._

"Captain! He's lying! He is just trying to trick us!" The same crewmember shouted.

"They know!" Usopp gasped.

I silently face palmed once more. _They do now._

"You, how dare you trick me!" Jango growled up at the quivering boy.

"Captain Jango sir! We found some treasure in that boat!" another crewmember shouted.

"How much?" Jango shouted over his shoulder.

"About five million beli."

"WHAT!" Jango screamed looking at his crewmember.

"That is quite a bit," I muttered looking over at the ship.

"That's my treasure. I can give it to you." The long nosed boy cried out.

"Stop doing something stupid!" a feminine voice screamed. Nami, if I remember correctly, appeared out of nowhere and slammed her Bo staff into Usopp's head.

"That treasure is mine and I won't give a single beli to anyone!"

_Greedy much?_ I silently thought.

"Ow, that hurts! Couldn't you have just told me?" Usopp rubbed his head.

"Then don't mess with my stuff!" she yelled back. "By the way, where is Luffy? I thought he was the first one who ran to here?"

"Maybe he is lost or afraid?"

"That boy doesn't know the meaning of the word fear, he is too stupid to know," I murmured.

"Who said that?" Nami shouted turning towards my general location.

_Crap! Oh well, time to introduce myself_. Silently I appeared before the group my mask attached firmly to my face.

"Who are you," she growled narrowing her eyes. I looked at the others around me. Usopp was shaking but that was probably because of the mask and cloak, it probably made me look like an assassin. The Black Cat Pirates were just curious, except Jango. His skin was turning into a pasty white and I could smell the sweat pouring off his body. _Good, so he remembers. Kuro better too._

"Normally I would say it's rude to ask for someone's name without offering your own but I already know the both of your names." I smirked at the girl's tensing and the boy's whimpering. "You're captain is quite the oddball."

"You know Luffy?" Usopp spoke up for the first time, since I appeared.

"Yes, we have this ongoing bet where if he wins I'll join his crew. Sadly, I don't think he'll pass my test." I said shaking my head. Usopp instantly calmed at the mention of Luffy but Nami was still on her guard. _Oh well._

"Anyways it seems we have a little problem here. These little kittens are quite a rowdy bunch." I grinned at their furious faces. "Maybe they should go back to their mothers, isn't that right Mr. Jango." I turned my face to the unexceptional hypnotist who was openly shaking in fear.

"Lets go and beat them," shouted one of the crewmembers.

"Aye!" they all shouted running up the slope.

"Stop you fools!" Jango shouted but it fell of deaf ears.

"Well, lets get this party started" I whispered raising my hand. But before I could call on my Youki I could hear the faint sound of footfalls steadily getting closer.

"Gomu gomu no Gatling gun!" A volley of fist went flying past me and knocked the advancing pirates back down the slope. Turning my head I saw Luffy and Zoro standing there.

"Nami! You really are a pain! You stepped on my head!" Zoro growled gritting his teeth.

"Usopp! Next time, you should tell me where North is!" Luffy yelled. I just face palmed for the third time this day.

"Who are they?" Jango muttered.

"Why are you so late? Gee!" Nami complained to the green haired swordsman.

"Isn't that your fault! You are the one who pushed me down the slope!" Zoro spat out.

"It was an accident. I can't help that. Besides, it would be better if one of us could get out of that." She reasoned.

"Then why don't you be the person who falls!" He yelled.

At the same time Luffy and Usopp were arguing.

"You only said north! How can I know where North is! Luffy shouted.

"I saw you run first, I thought you knew." Usopp reasoned.

"Don't change the subject!" Luffy stamped his foot.

_This is getting us nowhere._ "Oi, Luffy" I shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Oi, it's the mystery person! Hey I found you so you got to join my crew!" Luffy laughed.

"No, I found you. After all I was the one who called out to you so the bet is still going." I smirked.

"No fair!" Luffy pouted.

"Life's not fair kid!" I replied.

"Luffy who is this" Zoro asked glancing at me for the first time.

"Oh, this is the mystery person! He's going to join my crew!" At this moment I looked down at myself. I know the cloak I'm wearing is a little masculine but you would think that people could tell I was a girl, Jango surely remembers.

"Luffy! Your going to let some guy that you don't even know join your crew!" Nami shouted while the nervousness Usopp previously had returned with full force. With every mention about the new 'guy' I became increasingly angry while behind me Jango was becoming even more terrified.

"Run for it everyone! Were going to die" the hypnotist cried running behind one the outcroppings. His crew ignored him though, that is until they heard my voice.

"Luffy" I paused my mask overshadowed by my hood. The gang turned to me. Usopp was shaking like a leaf and Nami and Zoro were on their guard. Luffy was his typical oblivious self.

"Yeah?"

"What did you introduce me as?" I growled.

"A mystery person?" He supplied

"After that."

"The guy who was going to join my crew?"

"The what?" I hissed. Things became deathly quiet. The Black Cat crew was hiding behind the few rocks on the shore. Usopp and Nami were both behind Zoro who was fingering his three swords. Luffy was still standing there to my growing irritation.

"The guy?" he questioned.

"I'M NOT A GUY! I'M A GIRL!" I screamed gathering my youki in my hand causing a large fireball to appear. Which in my anger I threw right at the Black Cat Pirate's ship. Several miniature fireballs split off of the main one and chased down several of the ship's crewmembers. After that display of power I growled at Luffy. "Never call me a boy!" Of course he never heard me, but two of the others were nodding their heads furiously.

"Sugoi! That was awesome! You'll be the fire throwing mystery person on my crew." Luffy laughed. The others including me deadpanned.

"Is he always like this," I asked the three.

"Always" replied the crewmembers.

"Sigh… What have I gotten myself into?"

"I ask myself that everyday," the swordsman replied.

"Hey you destroyed our ship!" The five of us glanced down at two brothers who were standing at the base of the slope.

"We're Buchi and Sham the Nyaban-brothers! And we'll destroy you" The two yowled.

"Stop!" Jango cried "You can't beat them!"

"Those kids don't look like much" Buchi growled.

"I'm not worried about the kid and his crew but instead of the girl in the mask." Jango comically cried while the others sweat dropped.

"Hey I'm strong too!" Luffy cried.

"The girl can throw fireballs, so what." Sham sniffed.

"The girl can do more than that you idiots!" Jango screeched. "She single handily took on Captain Kuro and won!" At this statement the cove became deathly silent except for myself who was conveniently filing my nails.

"WHAT!" The crew screeched.

"Hmm" I glanced up looking at the cowering crew. "Oh you mean Kuro-kun" I said spitting out their former captain's name. "His so called master plans are quite pathetic really and he doesn't even know the meaning of the word stealth. In all honesty the reason he isn't cut out for the pirate life isn't because he doesn't like being chased down by marines; its because he is pathetically weak and simple minded."

The Black Cat crew was simply gaping at me while behind me Usopp was stammering in shock.

"K-Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates is the s-second most intelligent man in all of East Blue! He is k-known as Kuro of the Hundred P-plans because of his elaborate p-plans. And you say he is s-simple minded and his p-plans are p-p-pathetic!" the long nosed boy screeched.

"Uh-huh, and slow too." I replied. The Black Cat Pirates were staring at me in fear, even Buchi and Sham were apprehensive.

"So I am slow girl"

Turning around the gang and I along with the remaining Black Cat crew noticed Klahador, or should I say Kuro, standing at the top of the slope.

"That and dumb" I said in my happiest voice. I could hear Kuro grinding his teeth in frustration.

"Jango" Kuro growled.

"Y-yes C-captain"

"It has passed dawn, but my plan has still not worked. What the hell are you doing!" The normally calm strategist screamed at his former crew. Many including Jango were shaking violently. But Sham and Buchi just glared defiantly.

"I'd like to see you get past these five, especially the one in the mask which you lost to in your prime. If you lost back then there is no way you would beat her now." Sham shouted at his former captain.

"That's right! For three years you have been lounging about while we have been training! Even now we could take you down easily." Buchi yelled flexing his clawed hand.

"Is that right?" Kuro whispered from behind the Nyaban brothers before the two collapsed in a small spray of blood. Kuro just stood there flexing his sword like claws.

"Wow! Captain is so fast"

"Yeah really, I didn't even see him!"

"We'll win for sure!"

"Too slow" I mockingly yawned. Luffy's gang and the Black Cat crew openly stared at me.

"You know" I said turning to Luffy "I have already beaten Kuro-kun into the ground once and doing so again would be boring. Why don't I leave him for you to take care of and the idiot duo to the swordsman" I said motioning to the Nyaban brothers who were slowly standing up again despite their wounds.

"Usopp why don't you protect the runts who are spying on us from behind the bushes and leave Nami to do her thing." I finished hearing the yelp of the three kids and the slightly silent gasp of the sickly girl still hidden in the bushes.

"And what about you?" Zoro questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Easy, I'll take care of these little kittens." I said motioning to the crewmembers down below. "I think I'll start with the hypnotist" I muttered tapping my chin lightly and causing said hypnotist to have a heart attack.

"Whatever, just don't get in my way" Zoro said turning to the two brothers that were unsuccessfully trying to sneak up on him.

"I'm going to kick your butt you stupid butler!" Luffy shouted readying his arm for another flying fist.

"Alright that means all of you are left for me" I said in my best imitation of the sadistic Yamata no Orochi. I think it was a very good impression because many of the crewmembers wetted themselves right there.

"Here little kittens, let me introduce you to my kits." I smiled raising my arm and gathering my youki. "Kitsune-bi" I shouted.

Red and orange flames burst to life in my hand and miniature fireballs shot forth at the terrified crew. Half way threw their arc the fireballs changed shape transforming into medium sized foxes, which then chased down all of the Black Cats and consumed them in low flames. The flames continued to burn, sapping at the crew's strength until they collapsed.

_I really like these fire foxes. They only drain a person's stamina till they are exhausted instead of__ third degree burns most fires usually leave. To bad only high ranking kitsunes can learn this particular spell. It is quite handy and not as destructive. Now there is still one more thing I need to take care of._

I grinned looking at the cowering hypnotist. "Hello there, Jango. Why don't we play a little hmm?" I giggled setting my hand aflame once more. All that was heard from Jango were some pathetic whimpers until the screaming started.

* * *

"What did he do to deserve that?" Zoro shuddered looking at the traumatized hypnotist who was crying a river of tears.

"It's the standard procedure that all perverts get" I hissed glaring at the man who was curled up in a fetal position.

"But don't you think that is going a little too far" He asked glancing back at me.

My eyes darkened and I slowly turned to him. "Would you like to undergo the same procedure" I whispered holding up my now flaming hand.

The swordsman gulped taking a step backwards. "No, no. That's alright." He said waving his hands quickly.

"Good" I replied lowering my hand.

"Oi mystery person! Join my crew!" Luffy yelled over from the unconscious form of Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates.

"No! you didn't find me, I found you remember!" I shouted back.

"But I found you again after the battle, I called out to you, so I win. Now you have to join my crew, you promised!" he shouted back smiling. I could feel my eyebrow twitching. The little brat outsmarted me without even realizing it. And I completely fell for it.

"Fine I'll join but when I get to where I'm going I'm leaving got that!" I bit out.

"Yosh!" My new captain replied grinning like a Cheshire cat behind me.

"Why do I feel like I am talking to thin air?" I muttered placing my hand over my mask looking back at the quivering mess that was Jango.

"Probably because you are" answered Nami as she pointed toward Luffy who was halfway down the road yelling about getting a new crew member and going to Grand Line.

"Its only the middle of the day and I already feel a migraine comming on" I sighed following my exuberant captain down the dirt road.

* * *

"The ship is named the Going Merry" Kaya's elderly butler with the odd haircut announced.

I looked at the caravel, admiring its build. _Hmm not too big to be cumbersome yet not so small that it will be torn apart in the Grand Line seas. I like it._

"Look out" the familiar voice of Usopp cried out. Turning my head I noticed Usopp strapped to an overstuffed bag rolling down the slope. Luffy and Zoro raised their leg and stopped Usopp's descent while simultaneously squashing his face.

"Thanks guys" he replied getting up and dusting himself off. "Well, I'm heading out to sea!" he declared.

"Your leaving" a sadden Kaya asked.

"Yeah, I'm going out to sea and become a brave warrior of the sea like my dad. Then I'll come back and tell you all of my adventures" He answered a happier Kaya. "Well, I guess I'll see you soon." Usopp called up to us on the Going Merri.

"Why?" Luffy questioned.

"Why? Because I'm going out to sea!" replied Usopp.

"Just shut up and get on" Zoro yelled from the deck.

"Huh?"

"We're inviting you to join us" I answered the long nosed boy.

"Really? Well, I'll be honored to join and become your captain." Usopp grinned.

"No way! I'm the captain!" Luffy shouted back. We all ended up laughing. Maybe traveling with these people wouldn't be that bad. In fact it might actually be fun. _Providing none of them find out anything important._

* * *

Omake: Ero-Jango

"Captain Kuro sir! We are approaching the Onsen Island. What are your orders Sir?" a feline crewmember asked.

"Dock, gather supplies, then do as you please" the famed captain replied before returning to his written plans and strategies.

"Hear that boys! Were going to Onsen Island!" The same crewmember announced to the celebrating crew.

"I've heard the island is famous for their hot springs." A second crewmember whispered to a third.

"Yeah and where there are hot springs there are beautiful goddesses rid of their celestial clothes." The third winked before being hit over the head for being too poetic. Around the corner however was a slightly younger Jango drooling at the mental images.

"I definitely know what I'm going to during my free time." The perverted hypnotist muttered to himself.

(Several hours later)

The perverted hypnotist managed to lose the rest of his crew and climbed up the steep slope ready to get a glimpse of heaven. Carefully parting the bushes before him the slightly younger man gazed into the mists. Seeing such a spectacular view Jango let out a soft perverted giggle. Normally this would be fine and the target, which is usually only semi-violent, would not hear. Unfortunately for Jango instead of a normal human girl, he was spying on a young female kitsune who was already despised perverted people due to a certain incident that occurred earlier on in her life.

I, the writer, would have told you of this incident if not for the fact that this particular kitsune promised that she would gut me and hang me by my intestines while little Oni children used my hanging body as a piñata. Therefore, in the hope of keeping my innards to myself and keeping away from club welding Oni children, I will not write about the incident and continue with where we left off poor Jango.

Due to kitsune's heightened hearing, our little kitsune Aka heard and recognized Jango's giggle as a perverted one and thus, in a literal sense, went demonic on the poor guy. Sensing his death was near at hand Jango ran for his life down the slope, through the forest and town right onto the ship and hid behind his captain. All the while little Aka followed right behind the hypnotist scaring off both pirates and townsfolk.

Upon reaching the ship Aka called out for the blood of one perverted hypnotist. Kuro, needing Jango to further his plans, analyzed the situation and stepped down to meet Aka in what he thought would be a quick fight.

"It would be best if you surrendered, there is no way you could defeat me." The stony face of Captain Kuro answered.

I have three words for you my dear readers, famous last words.

Before the battle even started, it was finished. Kuro stood there, claws outstretched, while Aka stood right behind him stark still. First it was Kuro's glasses, his non-sliding ones, which broke in half. Soon after his torso erupted in a shower of blood, leaving the unconscious captain on the ground and a quivering Jango back on the ship.

"I have taken some of my anger out on your captain, don't worry he will live. You on the other hand I don't know." The formerly angered kitsune whispered.

At Jango's pathetic whimpering Aka continued. "If I ever see you again I will make you suffer a pain worse than death, do you understand me." Jango nodded his head furiously.

"Good, now get your Captain and crew and get out of my sight." Aka growled.

Jango jumped to as if an iron poker was stuck to him. He dragged and bandaged his captain and instantly gathered all of his fellow crewmates stating that their captain wanted to leave immediately. All the while Aka, in her bedroom, grinned at the thought of all the different types of torture she could put the pervert to if she ever meets him again.

Months later Aka did come across the Black Cat pirates, although it was in the passing, on a particular marine based island. Jango of course was hiding from sight but Kuro kept glaring with his slightly scratched up face. He was continuously using the heel of his hand to push up his constantly slipping glasses.

* * *

Author notes/definitions

Kitsune-bi: Fire Foxes – summons foxes made of flame that drain the energy/stamina of a person or group instead of burning.

Kitsune-bi – translation foxfire. Usually illusion-based attacks but some are fire based and sometimes even summon animals of their kind in a particular element. The kitsune-bi attacks relate to what type of element or elements one is aligned to while the strength and variety of attacks relate to the social standing within the kitsune clan.

Kuro slow and stupid – I know it seems Aka is overpowering, but that is not the case. Youkai are naturally stronger than the average humans and their strength correlates with their age and experience. Kitsune are famous for their speed, stealth and plans which plays a major role in their pranking. These are pretty much the only things Kuro was good at. Kitsune are not the strongest youkai but they are the trickiest. Also a majority of kitsune's are aligned with the element fire; sometimes but rarely ice or wind as well. Their defense and attacks are relatively weak so they make up for it with speed and flexibility. Kitsune-bi: Fire Foxes are one of the few stronger attacks a high-ranking kitsune can employ. Aka is still learning about her abilities and she will grow stronger like the rest of the Straw Hats do throughout the series. Not only physically grow, but mentally and perhaps spiritually too.

Omakes – side stories, this one explains Aka's connection with Kuro and more importantly, Jango.

Onsens – they are natural hot springs/public baths.

Oni – demons, Oni look more like ogres than the animal looking youkai.

Images - The new image manager has been added to FanFiction. I have added images of Aka and the disquise she is wearing under that tab. I do not know if others can see the images authors put under image manager, but if they can you are free to look at these pictures. I'm sorry if they look a little fuzzy. I hav to convert them from ai. to jpeg. These images I drew on illustrator using other images as reference.


	4. Tengu Blood and promises

The sun was beating down upon us as I lay lethargically across one of the top crosstrees of the Going Merry. Everything was peaceful and quiet, the sound of the waves lulling me to sleep. I loosen the cloak's collar and made myself comfortable. The peace, the quiet, its…so…serene.

BOOM!

Falling out of the crosstree I crashed into the deck feeling the multiple breaking of bones. To my left my _captain_, Luffy and our new sniper Usopp were celebrating their first cannon fire. I could feel the tick mark growing on my forehead as I watched the two danced about. Knowing that yelling at them would not solve anything and that I don't want to give the crew another reason to be wary of me since I'm already on thin ice for refusing to remove my mask. I just shrugged off my injury and headed down below. Hopefully I can find something for the searing pain.

Dragging my broken body into the medical bay I sifted through numerous bottles until I found what I was looking for.

"Yes, my precious morphling" I smiled as I filled one of the sterilized needles and injected the painkiller into my bloodstream. _I know I can regenerate and all but that still doesn't mean that I don't feel excruciating pain._ I sighed as I could feel the morphling doing its job.

Sitting down on one of the chairs I leaned my head against the wall as my youkai quickly reset my bones. _Maybe I can take a nap down here_. I silently thought as my eyes began to droop once more.

"You killed Johnny," an unfamiliar voice screamed from the top deck.

_Go figure_ I sighed as I forced myself to stand only to wobble around a bit. _And I think I took an overdose, nice._

Leaning against the wall I staggered step by step until I finally made it the room next door, the kitchen. _Make that an extreme overdose_. Stumbling into the room I leaned over the sink where I shed my masked and dunked my head in the water bucket. With the water slightly clearing the haze from my brain I shuffled to the nearest chair and collapsed in it, mask firmly in place again. _If there is any problem my captain will call I'll just stay here until then._ I thought shutting my eyes.

A few minutes after that thought the sound of boots running down stairs and the slight scent of sweat, fear, and gunpowder alerted me to the presence of our resident sniper Usopp. Quickly grabbing my mask I covered my face just before Usopp ran in.

"Need any help up there," I mumbled cracking an eye open.

"Aiieeee!" Usopp screamed as he jumped behind the wall.

"Oh shut up, if I really was an assassin you would already be dead by now. Now answer the question does our captain need my help up there or not. Because if not I'm going back to sleep." I bit out.

"Uh, n-no. Luffy doesn't need help. N-Nami j-just sent me to find some limes." The cowering boy answered.

"Alright, limes are in the cupboard over there" I replied pointing to the far right cover. "While you are up there, can you mention to keep it down since I'm trying to sleep of a major headache."

"O-of c-course" Usopp replied already backing out of the room with the limes in his hand.

"Oh and Usopp"

"Y-yes" he squeaked.

"Don't worry about me hurting you, I only go after perverts and idiots and you're neither of those, right," I drawled out the last part a sharp edge seeping into my voice as well.

"N-no, I-I mean yeas, I-I mean…" At this point Usopp turned and ran back up the stairs the scent of fear being much stronger than it was earlier.

"That boy needs to grow a backbone" I sighed leaning my head back again. "There is no room on the Grand Line for cowards." With that thought I silently drifted off to sleep.

"I'm healthy now!" an unfamiliar voice cried out.

"And there goes my chances of a nap" I sighed before pulling myself out of my chair. I could feel the last of my fractured bones mend themselves and the muscle tissue reconnect as I pulled myself up the stairs up onto the deck. _Man alive, even with the morphling I still feel the pain. Although it is not as bad as it was before._

"My name is Johnny" the glasses wearing swordsman replied.

"And mine is Yosaku" the smoking swordsman continued.

"And we use to be pirate hunters at the level of Zoro-sempai" they chorused.

Suddenly Yosaku fell backwards coughing up blood. Not the least bit worried about the strange duo I turned to Nami asking my question. "Scurvy?"

"Exactly"

"Damn idiots, should have known better." I sighed.

"Agree" she replied slightly smiling for the first time.

"Oi mystery person, you know about Scurvy?" Luffy shouted while jumping up and down.

"Doesn't everybody?"

"Wow, you're smart! I'm glad you joined my crew!" The rubber boy laughed. Silently I was ticked off. _Will anyone ever ask for my name? Youkai are unable to reveal their names unless asked. Usopp is too scared to ask and Nami and Zoro seem not to care while Luffy is an idiot. These two new ones seem like idiots too._

"So" Usopp said sitting far away from me as possible. "During long voyages the person who can make sure that everyone has enough food is the cook?"

"Yes, come to think of it we still don't have a cook" Nami mused.

"Okay, I've decided!" Luffy jumped up. "We should search for a cook and we'll have a chance to eat good food."

"If you are looking for a cook, I would like to recommend one place" Jonny spoke up

"Alright lets set sail," Luffy cried out as I massage my aching head.

"For some reason I think something bad is about to happen" I mumbled before heading back downstairs for some more morphling. Hey, I can't help it; I'm a wimp when it comes to pain.

* * *

Needless to say we did get in trouble. Some egotistical marines shot a cannon at us and instead of hitting us Luffy redirected it and let it hit the floating restaurant where we were trying to recruit a cook. Oh joy.

Luffy, being the gullible idiot he is, went in to apologize and then got stuck working at the Baratie for a whole year. A whole year, I'll be stuck here unless I jump ship and catch the next ship heading off for the Grand Line.

"Hey are you coming with us?"

The sudden voice of the marimo jolted me from my musings. Turning around I stared at the swordsman.

"Were going to get something to eat at the restaurant, you coming?" the lazy swordsman asked again.

"Hai, hai" I lazily answered as I brushed past the marimo and headed up the steps.

Zoro turned back to look at me with a quizzical eye before shrugging it off and following after me. _Hmm, was it something I said?_

Instead of a peaceful and quiet restaurant like I expected the crew and I witnessed a bloody brawl. Okay it was more like a one-sided fight between that egotistical marine Full-body and a waiter. And the waiter was the one doing the butt kicking.

Picking up the bloodied marine by the throat the angered waiter hissed "Whoever messes with a chef in the middle of the sea, that person has committed suicide, remember this!"

His glare intensified and his grip tightened. "Food is not something you can play with."

Minding my own business I usurer the crew to a vacant table and sat down waiting for another to take my order. At this time a muscular man entered the room and seeing the situation at hand began to scream like a girl at the waiter.

"My ears" I cried as I covered my head with my hands. "Make the screeching stop". Not long after I made this statement my captain and another chef came falling through the ceiling.

"What are you doing here Head Chef" a random chef that tried to interfere with the gorilla man Pati's and waiter-san Sanji's fight.

"What is that idiot doing" I heard Nami muttered. I glanced back at the Head Chef only to see him in a heated argument with my dear old captain. _Idiot._

As soon as this thought crossed my mind the Head chef turned around, knocked some sense into Sanji and Pati and kicked out the scum-bag named Full-body.

Just as I was hopping for some piece and quiet a marine grunt came running in yelling that crewman of Don Krieg's ship has escaped. And as I was going to tell the panicking people to shut up and be quiet a gunshot was heard. The corpse of the marine grunt crumpled to the floor and the whole restaurant silenced at the bloody entrance of Don Krieg's crewmember.

"Get me some food," the man growled as he propped up his feet on the table he sat down at.

"Welcome to our restaurant sir" the gorilla called Pati answered before continuing. "I'm most sorry moron. But do you have any money?"

"Do you want me to pay with a bullet?" the pirate answered cocking his gun. In a quick movement Pati knocked out the pirate and started beating him to a pulp.

Despite the pirate's affiliation and prior attitude I felt sorry for him. The starvation that the man was suffering was not something that I would wish on anybody. Starvation is one of the worst ways to die you know. Eventually Pati took the barely alive man and threw him out of the restaurant as well. During this time I noticed the waiter named Sanji was missing as well. Excusing myself I went outside hoping I could do something for the poor man but I had a feeling I didn't have to.

My gut feeling was right as I saw Sanji bring out food for the starving pirate.

"Ah ha I found a good chef". Glancing to my left Luffy was leaning against the railing looking down on the two.

"So is he going to join our crew?"

"You bet" he grinned at me before his smile steadily turned into a frown.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"I never got your name."

_He is just noticing that!_ "Its Akakakushi."

"Ahh-ku-she?"

"Akakakushi" I answered.

"Ahh-Ka-shi" Luffy replied.

"You know what forget it!" I growled as he continued to butcher my name. "Just call me Aka."

"Okay Aka!" He smiled.

_Kami I have an idiot for a captain!_

"Hey your really cool! I want you to cook for us. Come be my pirate chef!" My captain called down to the man named Sanji.

"What?"

"Would you like to join my pirate crew."

"Sorry. I have a reason to stay here." Sanji replied.

"No! I refuse!" Luffy shouted. From there things became a shouting match. Wanting to spare my delicate ears the pain I headed back inside. All right, I ran like the Juubi was after me but I still went back to the safety of the now quiet restaurant. Stealthily I slid back into my seat.

"Where were you?"

My gaze slid over the crewmembers. Nami was facing forward but kept glancing at me from the corner of her eye. Usopp was trembling slightly while Zoro kept his eyes trained on me. "I went to escape the noise only to find out that our captain is trying to recruit another in his own loud, idiotic way."

"Really" Usopp cried, probably trying to change the topic. "Who?"

The waiter who beat up the marine" I answered.

"Really, he is seems pretty strong" Zoro smiled taking a sip of his complementary water.

"Great another monster" Nami muttered. I flinched at that comment but let it slide. Hopefully no one saw my reaction I thought as my eyes surveyed the group. That is no one except the already suspicious Zoro, _crap_.

"Hey it looks like our captain is coming." I said motioning towards Luffy who was wearing an apron.

"Oi Luffy" Usopp cried out. "Can I change our pirate flag since you'll be stuck here for a year?"

"No fair!" Luffy shouted, his voice still ringing still in my ears. "You're sitting comfortably eating while I'm suffering!"

Soon our crew loudness attracted the attention of the blond haired cook. He then suddenly had this look in his eye that I found quite uncomforting.

"Oh! Thank god I've met you today. Oh love you can laugh at me!" The once respected cook got down on his knees and stared at Nami with hearts in his eyes.

"Great I lost all respect I had for him." I growled.

His head snapped in my direction as if he was going to snap at me before his glare melted into one of those sappy looks that a person in love wears. _Don't tell me…_

"Oh radiant angel, please grace this humble admirer with your name."

"Her name is Aka," Luffy replied staring at the strange cook along with the other men in our crew. In the background I could hear Zoro mutter to the others "How can he tell?" Oh Zoro is definitely going to get it after I get out of this mess.

"Oh Aka your name is a beautiful melody that echoes to my soul. Your very name gives my heart wings so that I may soar. As long as you are with me I can become a pirate or a demon. I flinched yet again but Sanji didn't notice. "Oh, but our destiny is doomed."

"Is that because of me?" the Head Chef questioned. _Thank you, thank you Head Chef_. Soon an argument ignited between Sanji and the Head Chef. I blocked out most of the conversation but that which I picked up I summarized. Basically the Head Chef wants Sanji to leave but Sanji is determined to stay at the café forever. _Hmm this place must be special to him._

"That's good you got permission from the owner. So now you can become a pirate now." Luffy grinned.

"Who want's to!" Sanji shouted back. "Anyway" Sanji said turning toward Nami and I. "I am so sorry for this mess. As an apology, I've ordered you a Fruit in Macedonia along with Gran Mane Wine."

"Thanks" Nami smiled as she dug in. While Usopp was arguing with Sanji I could feel Zoro and Luffy's gaze upon me just waiting for me to take off my mask. Very carefully I angled my mask so that it covered the top half of my face while I stuffed my face with the delicious food. I could sense Luffy's disappointment and Zoro's aggravation at not seeing my whole face but I just smiled and continued eating.

"My this is delicious" I could hear Nami say. I had to agree it was good. "But Mister Chef the food here is quite expensive for me, so…" I could hear the unasked question. There is no way he will let her off without paying, right?

"Don't worry. It's on the house for you." _Great just prove me wrong. You have lost even more of my respect_. From the look of Zoro's face he probably was thinking the same thing.

"Your putty in her hands" He murmured. Of course the ero-cook ignored him in favor of fawning over me this time.

"Of course Milady Aka your meal is free too." I stiffened at first but quickly relaxed myself. _There had been many things reminding me of home lately_. "So do not worry about the cost," Sanji continued. I could feel how angry Usopp was getting so I decided this one time I could throw the poor guy a bone, but only this once.

"That is wonderful of you Mister Chef" I flirted back. I could see Zoro's widening eyes and Usopp's mouth drop. "But you see I'm more worried about my dear friends here I said motioning to Zoro and Usopp. I couldn't possibly eat for free if my closest friends who starved for my sake could not, that would make me cry." I stated placing my hand over my own heart and sniffling a little.

"Don't cry my delicate flower. You and your friends can eat for free." He stated although he did look questionably at Zoro and Usopp. _Now, time for the clincher_.

"Thank you" I cried wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my chest against his. I swear I could imagine the pervert's nose bleeding. "Thank you so much" I whispered nuzzling him with my cheek before letting him go.

The ero-cook's body collapsed on the floor before he jumped up and bowed towards us. "I will get the rest of your and your friend's food right away and it will be free of charge" he smiled before running off, dragging Luffy with him.

The moment he disappeared I looked at the shocked faces of my three crewmates. "And that is how you do it." I smiled before sliding my mask firmly in place once more.

Two days later a large ship came in. The people in the restaurant were freaking out about the ship but to me the ship looked like nothing more than a ghost ship, a wrecked one at that.

"That's Don Krieg's ship," one of the customers cried out. Don Krieg, where did I hear that name before?

"See Pati they have finally come to avenge their crew member" one of the random chef's yelled at the gorilla. Ah, so that is where I heard it before.

"Oi, Gin must have come back to repay you." Luffy said to Sanji.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Sanji muttered ignoring Luffy. All the while the Head Chef stood there quietly waiting for the ship to dock.

Soon the ship pulled up to the restaurant and there was Gin helping the oh so infamous Don Krieg into the restaurant. Note the sarcasm.

"Please give me some food, money is no problem. If you give me some food I promise I'll leave peacefully" the pirate captain rasped with his head bowed to the floor. The man was starving and no one was doing anything to help him. _Has mankind really sunk so low._

Pati was calling out orders; not orders like steam the rice, or cook the soup. No he was ordering the other chefs to call the marines. Truly the gorilla was making me sick.

"Hey Pati get out of my way" Sanji shouted.

"Huh" was the gorilla's intelligent reply before getting kicked in the face. Sanji was carrying a plate of food toward the infamous pirate when his fellow chefs jumped him and eventually restrained him. During this time Pati was ranting on about why no one should feed the starving man and all the while I was getting even more pissed off. Standing up I picked up a simple dish of rice and handed it to the starving pirate.

"What are you doing!" Pati cried.

"I'm doing what any decent person should do" I replied glaring down at the big brute. "Starving is the worst way a person can die. It starts as a pinprick, an irritation. Then it steadily grows hour-by-hour, day-by-day. It leaves you as nothing more than a husk. Starvation is one of the ultimate killers. Don Krieg may be a murderer but by refusing to feed a starving man because of his past sins, especially if it is your job is to cook and feed the people, then you are no better than this starving man." I growled. I could see Sanji's eyes widen and I smiled behind my mask. Before I knew it I was flying across the room before I impacted with the wall.

"Aka!" Luffy called out.

Looking up I could see Gin shouting at his leader, Don Krieg, before the man knocked out his subordinate. "This is a very good restaurant" the monotone voice carried throughout the restaurant. "So I will take it."

Suddenly there was a rush of people towards the boats. As the last customer fled all that was standing in the room was an unconscious Gin and a plotting Krieg with several chefs and my own crew.

"Our ship is worn out" Krieg murmured though everyone paid close attention. "So I want this ship. After we're done with you, you'd better get out of here. Right now I have about a hundred crewmen on my ship. They are all starving and injured. First you will prepare food for a hundred men and give it to them. There are many men who have died of starvation so hurry up. This is an order whoever dares to refuse must die." Don Krieg growled.

I think I was fading in and out a bit because sometimes it would get dark and other times I would see random things like all he chefs pointing their guns at Sanji or Pati shooting a cannon ball at Don Krieg with a lobster. Eventually I came back to my senses only to see the Head Chef hand over a big bag of what smelled like food while several of his subordinates laid on the ground injured.

"Ow my head" I muttered darkly.

"Aka your alright" Luffy yelled drawing our other crewmember's attention to myself.

"Yeah now shut up your too loud and I want to hear what is going on." Luffy just nodded at my reply and turned back towards the two leaders.

"You! You are Zeff. Your Red Leg Zeff!" Don Krieg cried out. "You" Krieg continued. "You are the infamous Captain Chef who sailed the Grand Line and returned safely."

"It is none of your business. As you can see now I just live as a chef." Zeff replied.

"It seems to me that you became a chef because you had no choice, because you lost your leg" Krieg grinned as he motioned towards Zeff's peg leg. "During your travels though Grand Line your crew must have written a journal. I want that journal."

"My journal?" Zeff frowned. "Sure I have it but I won't give it to you. That journal is the pride of my crew and myself when we sailed the Grand Line. It is worth too much to be handed over to the likes of you." Zeff growled.

"I must have that journal," cried Krieg. "I lost to the Grand Line because I did not have enough information. Next time I'll get through the Grand Line."

The numerous chefs let out a cry of rage stating that Don Krieg will never get the Baratie.

"Shut up" Krieg screamed. "Haven't you realized the difference between you and me? I am strong, you are weak! After I get that journal, I will gather more men and return to the Grand Line. I will acquire One Piece, the ultimate treasure, and I will be the greatest pirate of them all!"

"Wait a minute!" Luffy yelled. "I am the one who will become the greatest pirate, not you!"

The chefs panicked while Krieg just sneered down on my raven headed captain.

"this is not a joke kid" The pirate captain of five thousand men sneered.

"I know" the pirate captain of four going on to five members smiled.

"Are you going to need help Luffy?" Zoro grinned.

"No, I don't need any help, just sit there."

"Ha ha ha ha!" Krieg laughed. "They are your crew! They are only a bunch of kids!"

"That's not all I have one more as well" Luffy pouted motioning to the currently restrained Sanji.

"Oi leave me out of this!" the ero-cook yelled.

"Stop fooling around kid!" Krieg screamed. "Because I lacked information my crew of five thousand men were destroyed in seven days on that evil sea!"

The Baratie erupted into a flurry of murmurs but my captain and I ignored them in favor of listening to the defeated captain.

"Listen I will give everyone a chance. Think it over while I'm taking this food back to my crew. I will be back" he said walking out the door. "If you don't want to die" He called over his shoulder "the go while my crew is eating." Then the captain disappeared onto his wrecked ship.

While the chefs were discussing what to do Luffy was listening to what Gin was saying about how the fifty powerful pirate ships were destroyed by one man. _Hmm this sounds interesting._

"I don't want to think about that hawk eyes man!" Gin screamed.

At the mention of Hawk Eyes I could see Zoro's body tense up_. I wish I could move around some more but my bones are still resetting themselves._

"What did you do?" Sanji asked now freed from his restraints.

"I don't remember anything!" Gin cried.

"Maybe you interrupted his nap." Zeff supplied.

"Don't joke around!" Gin shouted.

"I don't know" I said gaining everyone's attention as a drug myself into a chair. "If you woke my dad up from his nap he would try to destroy the whole island. Believe me I know because it almost happened before."

The chefs ignored me but my crewmembers just stared at me.

"What its true!"

"Anyways" Zoro said changing the subject. "This Hawk Eyes is the man that I have been searching for."

Soon the conversation degenerated into a shouting match, that is until a battle cry could be heard from outside.

Everyone ran outside to face the threat only to scream in surprise. _Dang it move body move_ I thought as I forced myself out side. The bones were mended but the muscle tissue was still reconnecting in some places.

"What's happening" Krieg shouted. Looking out side I witnessed Don Krieg's ship being cut in half by one man. It seems during the commotion Nami was able to slip away with our ship. Luffy ordered the others to chase down Nami and the ship but Zoro froze when he spotted the man who cut Don Krieg's ship, Hawk Eyes Mihawk.

Glancing over to the Hawk Eyes man a familiar feeling overcame my senses, which terrified me.

"I have searched for you for a long time" Zoro called out the hawk-eyed man.

"What do you want from me?" The greatest swordsman replied.

"The ultimate power" Zoro supplied with a feral grin.

While the others were panicking I couldn't help but feel worried too. _You don't know what you're getting yourself into Zoro._

"I really feel sorry for you weakling." The amber-eyed swordsman said as he stepped off his boat. "Even the greatest swordsmen won't fight me because they can estimate their power and compare it to me. Your strong will that wants to challenge me either comes from your brave heart or from you foolishness."

"It is my dream and my promise to my best friend," Zoro replied drawing his three swords. _Zoro._

"I never thought that I would find you so soon." Zoro muttered around the handle of his third sword.

"That does not make you any better." The swords master answered as he drew a small dagger out.

"What do you think you are doing." The Santōryū swordsman growled.

"I am not a stupid person to use all of what I have to hunt a rabbit. I know that there are many people in this world who want to become famous. This place is East Blue, the weakest of all the blues. Unfortunately I do not carry a smaller knife than this on," Mihawk shrugged.

"Watch your words man otherwise you'll regret it when you die!" Zoro shouted as he rushed the experienced swordsman.

Every time Zoro swung his three swords Mihawk blocked with the tiny dagger. Eventually Mihawk stabbed him near his heart.

"Do you want this knife to go through your heart? Why don't you step back." The experienced swordsman questioned.

"I… I don't know. However if I take a single step back I'd feel that I have broken my promise, and I will not be able to stand here again." Zoro muttered while blood dribbled down his chin.

"And that is called losing" Mihawk stated.

"Ha Ha that's why I can't step back."

"Even if it costs you your life?" Mihawk's eyes narrowed.

"If I have to lose I'd rather die!" Zoro growled.

After a few seconds Mihawk withdrew his dagger. "Tell my your name kid."

"Roronoa Zoro" smiled the Santōryū swordsman.

"I'll remember that." Mihawk answered as he sheathed the dagger. "I haven't met someone with such a strong will like you for a long time. And to repay that, I will use the Black Sword, the strongest sword in this world to end your life," the swords master said as he drew the giant jewel encrusted sword.

"That's the sword that cut our ship!" cried out a random crewmember from Don Krieg's ship.

"Die" Mihawk shouted as he rushed forward.

"Secret Santōryū technique." Zoro muttered as he began to spin the swords. "Tri Elements sword!" The two swordsmen rushed past each other swords drawn, then everything was quiet both standing perfectly still. Seconds turned into minutes and soon Zoro sheathed his sword and turned to face Mihawk arms stretched wide.

"What are you doing?"

"Its shameful for a swordsman to be hit from behind." Zoro grinned blood dripping down his face and pouring from his chest wound.

"Splendid" Mihawk smiled before slashing Zoro across the chest.

"Zoro!" Luffy screamed. I jumped to my feet and rushed to the railing and jumped into the water. There is no way I'll let him escape.

"Damn you!" Luffy shouted as he stretched his arm across the water towards the remains of the boat where Zoro and Mihawk were fighting. Mihawk dodged my flying captain and turned to face him.

"Don't worry. That kid is still alive." Mihawk told Luffy.

""But you may not be" I hissed my poisoned dagger resting near his throat.

"Luffy-aniki" Johnny and Yosaku shouted. "We've got Zoro-sempai" The two bounty hunters had fished Zoro out of the water and placed him on their boat.

"Aka" Luffy whispered. "Release him." My hand tightened around the dagger and my eyes saw red.

"Tell me one thing and one thing only Hawk Eyes" I spat out, too quiet for anyone but myself, Mihawk and Luffy to hear. "What are you?"

"My name is Dracula Mihawk, greatest swordsman in the world." He replied in a monotone voice.

"I said what are you not who are you." I growled edging the dagger closer to his jugular vein. "I should warn you now this dagger is coated is Sokou's poison." I noticed his eyes widen slightly. "You should know how dangerous it is considering you have the blood of the Tengu flowing through your veins, yet you have none of their characteristics save the eyes," I hissed.

"How do you know this" he growled.

"While you obviously hail from the Tengu clan I hail from the Kitsune clan." There was a moment of silence and I could sense Mihawk relaxing a bit. "Now answer my question."

"I'm a Hanyo, technically not even that. Only one fourth of my blood is from the Tengu clan." Satisfied I sheathed my dagger. "May I have the name of the vixen who hails from the Kitsune Clan?" I growled at the mention of my fox features.

"Akakakushi" I could see his eyes widen once more in shock before reclaiming their indifference.

"Very well but what should I do with this kid?"

"Ask him about his goal" I said shrugging with indifference.

Narrowing his eyes he turned towards Luffy. "Kid what is your goal?"

"To become the greatest pirate!" Frowned Luffy.

Mihawk's eyes softened. "What a stupid dream. It means that you must become stronger than me you know."

"I don't care!" My captain stuck out his tongue. "I will become one, and you will see that! Usopp," Luffy shouted at our long nosed sniper. "Is Zoro alright?"

"He's not dead but he's unconscious!" There was a bit of scuffling and over the edge of the ship railing I could see Zoro's arm holding up his katana.

"Zoro?" Luffy questioned.

"L-Luffy… c-can you hear… me?" Zoro rasped.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for making you worry about me. If I… can't become an invincible swordsman… you will be worried about me… right?" At that moment I could hear what sounded like Zoro coughing up blood. Johnny and Yosaku tried to quiet Zoro but he would not listen. "From now on… I wonk lose to anyone ever again! Until I can defeat that swordsman and become an invincible swordsman I wont lose again! Ever!" Zoro shouted before coughing up some more blood. "Do you have any problems, the greatest pirate?"

"He he, Nope!" smiled Luffy.

"You have a very good team," Mihawk said as he turned from Luffy. "I hope that I will see you again."

Mihawk stopped shoulder to shoulder with me on his way to his boat. "Just a warning, the false kings are still looking for the nine powers. And from what I heard from the higher ups there is a spy among your people." I froze at the mention of this. "Just fair warning," and he started for his boat.

"Why" I whispered. His eyes locked with mine. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Despite what they say of my lineage I don't want them to be thrown into another bloody war. This time they may not survive." With that Mihawk's coffin shaped boat sailed off towards the Grand Line once more.

* * *

Definitions/Authors notes

**Tengu**: a class of supernatural creatures found in Japanese folklore. They are one of the most well known yokai and are sometimes worshipped as revered spirits. The tengu were originally thought to take the forms of birds of prey. The earliest tengu were pictured with beaks, but this feature has often been humanized as an unnaturally long nose. It was long believed that the tengu were disruptive demons and harbingers of war. Their image gradually softened, however, into one of protective, if still dangerous, spirits of the mountains and forests.

**Usopp**: I was thinking of having Usopp being a true Tengu Hanyo except that he does not know of his heritage yet. Aka would not really make the connection until she sees Usopp fight someone and not act like a coward while fighting.

**Hanyo**: Half demon, a person who has demonic and human blood flowing through their veins. Some Hanyo's are almost always characterized by features that derive from the type of demon the parent was. For instance Inuyasha has dog-ears and his father was a Dog demon. Usopp's mother was a Tengu and Usopp has the tengu nose.

**Mihawk**: Mihawk is not a true hanyo because only one fourth of his blood is demonic while the rest of him is human. But because of the demonic blood flowing through his veins it has affected his eyes, making them like the eyes of a bird of prey.

**Aniki**: Japanese suffix for big brother.

**Santōryū**: Three-sword style, the sword style that Zoro uses.

**Crosstree**: the horizontal beam that holds up the sail, I had a hard time finding this word.

**Morphling**: Like morphine, except I got this drug from the Hunger Games series, the books not the movies.


End file.
